Booth and Bones Go on Vacation!
by mljcali9
Summary: Booth takes Bones to Philly to meet his family for Easter! My first fanfic....so be nice!


Sitting in her office, looking over some files from limbo, Temperance Brennan remembered it was some holiday coming up soon

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in her office, looking over some files from limbo, Temperance Brennan remembered it was some holiday coming up soon. Unsure of which one, she just dismissed the thought until she heard steps coming into her office.

"Hey Bones!" Booth said mischievously.

"What do you want Booth?"

"Nothing, just a question for the famous Dr. Brennan."

Finally putting down her files, she turned her chair to him and asked him what the question was.

"What are you doing for Easter?" She suddenly thought to herself, RIGHT!!, its Easter.

"Um… nothing… my Dad and Russ are going somewhere and taking Amy and the girls, I didn't want to go because they would be gone for too long, and I have work." She said with a heavy breath at the end. "how about you?"

"Well Rebecca is taking Parker somewhere with Drew, so I wont be able to see him."

"Sorry." Bones said with sympathy.

"Well, there is nothing I can do so…… oh yeah I almost forgot my other question, do you want to come with me to Philadelphia?" Saying that question, Booth realized he just shot it out of nowhere.

"Why?" Bones said with a surprising look on her face, wondering why HE would want to spend a holiday with HER?

"Well, my family is there, and I haven't seen them in a while so I thought you may want to come, and we could hang out. What do ya say?" Booth said trying to slip in his charm smile.

"Booth you know I am not good with families…. And I have bodies to identify."

"C'mon Bones, my family will love you, they have been wanting to meet you… and I think the bodies can wait just one more week." Booth said with a huff at the end.

"Booth you know I am not very good with people, and you know they will not like me."

"BONES!! Would you quit putting yourself down?!" Hearing her put herself down made him hurt, because she was such an amazing woman, and was capable of so many things… and he hoped one day it would be loving him.

"Why do you really want me to come?" She asked with a little bit of spunk in her voice.

"Fine, ya got me Bones!" Booth sat down on her couch." I don't want you to be alone on a holiday, you should be around people, not skeletons!"

"I promise I will take at least one day off, and Angela said that I could go over to her and Hodgin's house on Easter, so why don't you take a vacation, take a break." She really did want to go, but knew if she didn't put up an argument, then he may realize she was too easy, and that him being with her made her melt inside.

"C'mon Bones, please!!!" He said with a puppy dog face. Bones saw his face, and saw where Parker learned how to do his.

Finally giving in, she said," Just promise you wont leave me alone with your family," she said firmly," you know I am not good with people, and will probably break out in my scientist mode as you call it."

Taking a sigh of relief, Booth ran up and gave her a quick hug/squeeze, and said," I promise you will have a good time, and I will make sure I wont leave you alone!"

With smiles on both their faces, booth said,"You Hungry?"

"Yeah, The Diner?"

"Sounds great!"

Walking out of her office, he placed his hand on the small of her back, beginning to tell her all about his old home, and neighborhood.

**Chapter 2**

As Bones was starting to pack, she heard a knock on the door, so she set down her stuff, and walked towards the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw it was her best friend-Angela.

"Hey Ange, what are you doing here?" Bones asked with curiosity

"When did you plan on telling me you were going to spend the holiday with Booth?" Angela said with a smile on her face.

" Actually, I don't know." Bones said, unaware at how blunt she sounded at the moment.

"Well, sweetie, I am hear to help you pack!" Angela said already walking over to the bar and grabbing to glasses of wine.

"Okay." Bones said knowing that she would probably end up having an over packed suitcase.

As the two friends had wine, packed, and laughed, the came down to the most important thing…. A formal dress!!

"Ange, do you think I will need to bring a formal dress?"

"Ya, Booth told me that his family does some special dinner thing, so yeah!"

"Okay," Bones said walking over to her closet.

As Angela walked up right behind her, she said, "That one!"

"You sure it's not to… showy or anything?"

"Sweetie, that is not showy," her friend said pointing to an emerald green dress. The dress contrasted great with Bone's hair, and would look great if Bones had her hair wavy. The dress was had 1 inch loose straps at the top, and had a v-neck. The dress clinged to her curves, and made her look prettier than even. Angela knew if Bones wore this dress, Booth wouldn't be able to control himself.

Finally packing up the last of her things, Bones heard her phone ring.

"Brennan." She said as she always did.

"Hey Bones, it me, ya know how I told you there was that lake I used to go to?"

"Ya."

"Well don't forget to bring a swimsuit, my family has a tradition of having a picnic there on Easter day."

"Okay will do, see you tomorrow at 8. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Bones saw her friend inching towards her.

"What did he say?"

"To bring a swimsuit."

"Oh I know just the one!" Angela said running over to her drawers, grapping a sky blue bikini.

"Ange, I am not wearing that, that it too showy!" Bones said fiercely.

"It is not sweetie, and the only other one you have is a one piece, and that is for swimming laps at the pool, not for a hot weekend with you partners family!"

"Fine, but…. But….. unable to think of a comeback or excuse, she grabbed the swimsuit, and shoved it into her bag.

"Now that's what I am talking about Bren!!" Angela said with a huge smile across her face.

**Chapter 3**

Waking up at 7 to get ready, Bones slipped on some jeans, and a cute scrunch tank top. Knowing that Booth would get there at quarter till 8, she hurried even more than usual. She had her bags by the door, and her purse too, with things to entertain for the plane ride. She was checking she had all she needed when the there was a knock on the door.

"Good Morning Bones!" Booth said with breakfast and coffee in his hands.

"Morning Booth!" said Bones nervously.

As he was walking into the house to set down the breakfast, he asked, "You nervous, Bones?" He knew she was, but he was positive his family would love her.

"A little, I mean what if they don't," Bones was in the middle of speaking when Booth put his finger on her lips to shush her.

Looking into her ocean blue eyes, he said, "Bones they will love, don't doubt it for a second, I promise!" Taking his finger off her ever so soft lips, she asked.

"Okay, are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

She knew he meant it because she could see in his chocolate brown eyes that he was serious, and ready for whatever happened there.

Breaking the few seconds of silence, Booth said, "You hungry? I brought some bagels, and I brought cinnamon, your favorite!" He said to her with his charm smile taking over his face.

"Of course I am hungry, and thanks for bringing my favorite." She said with a smile on her face.

"Anytime Bones, anytime."

**Chapter 4**

After finishing breakfast, the partners headed to the airport. At the airport, they got their tickets, and went to wait for the plane.

"You want me to get some coffee?" Booth said.

"Ya, that sounds good, do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, it's cool, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere! And I mean it Bones!" Booth said firmly.

"You're not the boss of me ya know?!" Bones said heatedly

"Ya, I know, but just promise me you wont go run off somewhere!"

"Fine. But just know, I am an independent woman who will not be……" Bones was saying as Booth walked away.

"What is wrong with that woman," he said to himself, "And why do I like her so much?" That was the real twister for Booth.

Coming back minutes later with coffee, Bones said thank you, and told him that they started boarding the plane. Grabbing their carry on bags, they headed onto the plane.

"Where are we sitting, Booth," Bones asked

"We are in seats 15A & 15B, in business class." Booth said to Bones, knowing that whenever she traveled, she always had first class seating.

Taking their seats, they realized the flight to Philly was small, so they were on a small plane. Bones secretly hated planes, especially small ones.

Looking over to Bones, Booth asked, "Are you okay Bones, you look a little uneasy. Is it about meeting my family, because I already told you that….," Booth was saying when suddenly Bones put her finger to Booth's mouth to shush him, just like he did to her.

"No Booth, its not about your family." Bones said gingerly.

"Then whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Booth!" Bones said suspiciously.

"I am an FBI agent Bones, so I can read people, and I definitely know you are scared, or freaked out about something." Booth said nobly.

"I am fine!"

"No your not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

Their quarreling went on for a few more seconds when they were suddenly interrupted by the flight attendant, "Excuse, but we are about to take off, please buckle up!" She said with a smile.

Hearing they were about to take off, Bones let out a nervous sigh.

Finally figuring out what was wrong with her, Booth said, "How could I have forgotten, Bones, you are afraid of flying!"

With embarrassment on her face, Bones said, "I am not, I just don't like it!"

"C'mon Bones just admit your scared, and we can skip the fighting!"

"Fine, I may be a little scared, but not a lot!" Bones said defensively.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Hearing those words from Booth's mouth made Bones melt.

As the plane began to move for takeoff, Bones reached over and grabbed Booth's hand. He was not the only one surprised by her actions, but she was too!

"You'll be fine, Bones." Booth said sweetly.

"I trust you, Booth!"

And the plane was off.

**Chapter 5 **

Looking over to the gorgeous woman next to him, he realized how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. Smiling over at her, she started to shift around in her seat. Booth quickly looked away, so she wouldn't know he was staring at her. When suddenly, she rested her head on his shoulder. He was pretty positive she was still asleep, but even if she was asleep when she rested her head on his shoulder, it felt so good, so right.

An hour later, they were preparing to land, so Booth reluctantly woke up his peaceful Bones.

As she opened her eyes, she realized she was snuggled up against him and immediately said, "Sorry Booth! I didn't mean to!"

"Bones its fine, as long as you slept okay, its fine with me."

Bones smiled at the handsome man, and prepared for landing.

Once they left the plane, Booth pulled Bones aside quickly.

"Bones, I have to ask you something!"

"What Booth, is something wrong?" Bones asked with concern

"No Bones, I was just wondering if while you were here with my family and I that you could… maybe….. pretend to be my girlfriend." The last part was just blurted out.

"Um…. May I ask why?" Bones said curiously

"Well, if I brought home a woman like you, my family wouldn't think I was a total failure in life."

"Your not a failure, who thinks that?"

"Well, my brothers, I am the youngest, so they are always saying how I will never be able to find a nice woman, so let me make you a deal…."

"Okay, what?"

"If you pretend to be my girlfriend, I will let you carry around a gun for a month, without getting in trouble by the FBI."

Jumping at the deal of wanting a gun, Bones said, "You got yourself a deal Seeley!"

"Wow Bones, your already getting into character. Even though you are not really my girlfriend, just act like your self, I promise my family will love you!" Booth said charmingly.

Walking through the airport, he caught sight of his mother, and father. His mother came running over to him with a big hug.

"Seeley, you look so handsome!! Is this your partner you were telling us about?"

"Yes Mom, this is my partner and girlfriend, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Bones was shocked when Booth's mom gave her a hug also. Just as Booth was finished introducing Bones, his father had finally caught up to them.

"Hey son, how are you?" Chris Booth asked

"I am doing great, I cant complain. Dad, this is my girlfriend and partner…."

"DR. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN!!!!!!!" Chris shouted loudly giving Bones a hug.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Oh I love your books, I had no idea that you were my sons partner that he never shuts up about! Its so nice to finally meet you! Seeley always referred to you as Bones, same with Parker, so we never really knew who you really were, but I am so glad to meet you! I cant wait for your next book to come out because…."

"Dad could you maybe give Bones some air, you will have 5 days to talk, lets get home!" Booth said assertively.

As they left the airport, Booth and Bones both smiled to each other.

**Chapter 6**

When they got back to the car, Booth saw his older brother Tommy. Tommy was the nicer of his two brothers, his other brother was Jared. He also had a sister name Rachel.

Tommy was leaning up against the car, standing by his wife. He was a little older than Booth, and had been happily married for 3 years. Tommy smiled as he saw his baby brother, and gave him a hug.

"Hey Seel!" Tommy said happily. "Who's this?" Tommy asked with spunk in his voice.

Booth was already hugging Tommy's wife Lilly, when he turned and answered, "This is my girlfriend/partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said with confidence.

Smiling at her getting to be his girlfriend, Bones extended her hand and said, "Hi, you can call me Tempe, your Tommy, right?"

"Yep, that's me. What have you heard about me?" Tommy said nervously.

"Oh nothing, Tommy, I just told Bones about the time you….." Just as Tommy was getting mad, his phone rang, with the called ID saying it was their brother Jared.

When Tommy got off the phone, he said that Jared's flight came in early, and that he was at the airport now.

About 10 minutes later, Jared came out of the airport, giving his parents a hug. Booth didn't like Jared much, mostly because he was overachieving, and he always was trying to steal his girlfriends.

Booth was giving Jared a hug when Bones came out of the car with Lilly, them laughing away. At that second, Jared pushed Booth away, and ran over to Bones, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Who are you?" Jared asked flirtatiously.

"Hi, my name is Tempe, I am your brother's girlfriend."

At those words, Jared's mouth dropped in disappointment.

"How long have you two been going out?" Jared asked.

Booth and Bones both didn't know what to say, and suddenly Booth piped up, "Um… like 3 ½ years." Booth was very hesitant in his words.

Jared noticed the uncertainty, but still has his eyes glued on Bones.

"Kids, lets get in the car," Booth's mom Judy said.

"Judy, there aren't enough seats, because we weren't expecting Jared to come in this early." Chris said with a deep voice.

"Tempe can sit on my lap!!" Jared said almost too quickly.

"No Jared, she will sit on mine!" Booth said firmly.

Bones finally agreed, and hopped into the car, on Booth's lap.

Oh did it feel so right to her!

Oh how he loved her touch!

**Chapter 7**

Trying to adjust herself on Booth's lap, Booth said, "Ow Bones!"

"What Booth?"

"You have a boney ass, and it hurts!" Booth said grumpily.

"Well, sorry, next time I eat I will make sure all the food goes to my ass!" Bones said jokingly.

Smiling at each other, Booth looked out the window, and said that they were almost there.

When Jared saw Booth and Bones being all sweet to each other, he immediately interrupted, by asking Bones a question.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Well, we met through work, we are partners, Bones is a forensic anthropologist." Booth said with a smile on his face.

"No way!?" Jared said, "I have always been interested in that kind of science!"

Booth knew had had probably never heard of it, so he asked, "Really Jared, what is a forensic anthropologist?"

"Well….um…… she does stuff….. with….. um….. BONES!!!" Jared said hesitantly. Luckily he remembered her nickname, or he would have been toast!

"Yes, that's correct." Bones said happily.

"Ya, good guess Jared," Booth said rudely, " Let me guess, you remembered me calling her Bones?"

"No I swear I did not, I remember one time in science class……" Jared was saying when they pulled into the driveway of Booth's house, the one he grew up in.

Bones finally got out and stretched her long, elegant legs. As she turned around, Jared was standing right behind her, checking her out, from head to toe.

When Booth saw what Jared was doing, he went over, and put his arm around Bone's shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and leading her into the house.

"Will you get the luggage Jared?" Judy said, volunteering Jared to as she walked away.

Bones walked into the house, and felt so different. She hadn't felt the warmth of a house like this in so long. Ever since her brother left, she had been living by herself, she felt so warm, and sheltered in this house. Booth leaded her up to their room, the rest of his family wouldn't be here till tomorrow.

"Hey Bones, are you okay with all of this?" Booth asked.

"Ya, anyways, if we just said I was your partner, Jared would have been even more all over me." Bones was saying, "He is cute, I like him."

At that moment, Jared knocked open the door, and brought in the suitcases. Just as he was about to flirt with Bones, Booth kicked him out.

"Thanks Jared!" Bones said sweetly.

At hearing her think Jared was cute, Booth froze, "What the hell, Bones?" Booth yelled, "You cant like my brother, you are MY girlfriend," Booth said with emphasis on the 'my'.

"Calm down Booth, I was just kidding!" Bones said with spunk, "Weren't you the one that told me to kid around more?"

"Gosh Bones don't do that to me, I thought you were serious!"

"No, not totally!"

"Wait, you still think he is a little cute?" Booth asked curiously.

"Yup, but not as cute as this other person!" Bones said walking into the bathroom of Booth's old room.

At that, Booth was hoping she meant him, but couldn't be positive. She could be talking about Sully. Booth started to not like Sully, mostly because Bones was falling in love with him, and he left her. He asked her to leave what she loved to do most, work. His train of thought was stopped when Bones walked out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. Staring at her, she walked over to her suitcase, putting away her other clothes.

"Booth are you going to sleep now?" Bones asked yawning.

"No, but you can I will come in later. Are you sure its okay we share a bed, I am fine with it." Booth said trying to hide his jumpiness to share a bed with her.

"Booth, we are grown adults, nothing will happen." Bones said slipping under the covers. "Good night, see you tomorrow.

"Night Bones!" Booth said closing the door. He headed downstairs, to chat with his family for a little bit.

"Gosh Seeley, she is gorgeous, and the sweetest thing, I love her already!" Judy said excitedly.

"She's too hot for you man, can I have her?" Jared was asking, "Man, she is smoking hot!!"

"Hey watch it Jared, she's mine, I am going to bed!" Booth said, clearly irritated by his brother. He just wanted to visit his family and talk, but of course his brother made everything so hard.

"Goodnight" Judy said.

"Night Mom." Booth said as he walked up the stairs.

As Booth slipped into his room, he looked to see Bones already asleep. He changed into his pajamas, and slipped into the queen sized bed. He wrapped his arm around her, hoping she wasn't awake; knowing if she was, he would definitely make her uncomfortable.

Just as he was comfortable, she started to shift around. She scooted even closer to him than he ever imagined. Having her touch him, snuggle up against him, felt so right, like the perfect mold.

**Chapter 8**

Waking up to the sound of birds chirping, Temperance Brennan was delighted to see she woke up in Booth's arms. She knew that if he were to open his eyes, and see her that it would be extremely uncomfortable, so she just stayed in his arms for as long as she could. Bones soon fell back asleep in his strong, safe, arms.

Opening his eyes and the first thing him seeing was Bones, was….. well…..wow for him! He never had seen anyone so beautiful before, he wanted her so bad. He then heard a knock on the door, and they both woke up quickly, eyeing each other pretty briefly, then going to get the door. Booth opened the door, and saw Jared standing there.

"Morning Jared, what do you want, Bones and I will be out soon!" Booth said protectively.

"Oh, just telling you that breakfast was ready." Jared said as he was looking at Bones, in her tank and shorts. "Good morning Tempe, looking gorgeous as always my dear." Jared said flirtatiously.

Whispering so Bones couldn't hear, Booth said," Leave my girlfriend a lone, she's mine, so stop hitting on her, or else." Booth was very clear in his words, but all Jared had to say in his defense was, "Whatever man!"

As Bones rubbed her weary eyes, Booth asked, "How did you sleep, Bones?"

"Really well actually." She said, hoping that he felt the same way, since they woke up in each others' arms.

"That's great, you hungry?"

"Ya, let me just grab a sweatshirt." Bones said as she slipped on a baggy hoody. Even thought she had a huge hoody, it still couldn't hide her long legs that were so elegant when she walked.

Breakfast was great; Booth and Bones ate on the porch, and chatted about all sorts of things.

"I was thinking we could go to the lake today." Booth said.

"I thought we were going on Easter, for a picnic?"

"Well, yeah, but then we will be in our formal wear, Easter outfits ya know, like you can wear your sundress."

"Okay sounds good, what will we do?"

"You'll find out when we get there, just make sure you bring a swimsuit, and change of clothes!"

**Chapter 9**

"Booth, how much longer?" Bones said impatiently.

"We are almost there."

"I am getting hungry!"

"Gosh, Bones, you are so impatient… and I am actually kind of hungry too." Booth said remembering he brought a picnic basket with food. "No worries, Bones, I brought food, we can have a picnic, just like I always did when I was little."

Seeing Booth smile was so cute, she said, "Cool, that sounds fun. When is the rest of your family gonna be here?"

"Tonight. And tonight, we are going to some fancy place, so wear something nice!" Booth said imagining her in that adorable outfit she wore in Vegas.

"Oh fun! I cant wait, Ange helped me pick out a dress!" Bones said cutely.

Booth knew Angela probably picked out something that made Bones look hot, mostly because she was always trying to hook the two of them up. "What does it look like?" Booth asked trying not to act so fascinated.

"You'll see!"

Just as Bones said that, they pulled up to the lake. "We're here!" Booth said excitedly.

"Finally!" Bones said, making Booth remember how impatient she was.

As Booth jumped out of the car, he walked over to her door, and waited for her to get out. He knew if he opened the door, she would get upset, and he wanted this day to perfect, without arguments.

As Bones walked out of the car, she was of course prettier than ever, once again. She had jean shorts on, a tank top, and her swimsuit was underneath it all. He couldn't wait to go into the lake, so he could see her swimsuit. He figured since Angela helped her pack, that she would have a bikini, and he hoped she had one too!

"Well, my lady, would you like to eat first?" Booth said with a fancy voice.

"Yes, please." Bones said walking to the back of the car.

She grabbed a blanket, and he grabbed the food basket. They were the only people at the lake, just as Booth had planned. He knew that not many people knew about the lake, that's why his family had an Easter picnic there.

"Wow!" Bones said mesmerized, "This place is beautiful, you are lucky to have grown up here!" She said sensitively.

"I love it here, and I am glad you came here with me!" He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I am glad, I came too!"

Bones set up the blanket, and Booth cracked open the basket.

"What did you bring, Booth?" Bones asked

"I brought sandwiches, salad, since you sometimes like to be a health freak, potato salad, and cookies.

"Hey, being healthy is not bad." She said slapping Booth.

They ate their lunch, and talked about different things, Parker, her father, and what a dork Sweets was.

When they got on the topic of Sweets, they both realized something.

"Booth, what are we going to say to Sweets when he finds out, you and I went on a vacation together. I mean he will think it is something romantic or something. He doesn't understand anything we do. What will we do?" She had worry all in her voice.

"Bones, we will just tell him that we decided to spend the holiday together because my parents wanted to meet my work partner." Booth had confidence in his voice.

"Hopefully he will go for it." Bones said jokingly.

They finished up there food, and Bones said, "I am going to go to the bathroom, I will be right back!" Bones then started walking towards the stalls.

Booth got up, a couple seconds later, and thought of a great plan. He desperately wanted to pull a prank on Bones, so he hid behind a tree, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

**Chapter 10**

Bones walked out of the bathroom, looking around for Booth, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Booth where are you?" She yelled walking onto the dock that went on the lake. She was looking all around the lake, when she started to walk back. Stopping half way on the dock to look back again, she was shocked when she was scooped up off the ground, and then thrown into the lake.

Coming up from the water, the first thing she saw was a smiling man looking at her from the dock.

"Hey Bones!" He said with a charm smile.

"Booth! What was that for?" She said with half fury, half cuteness.

"Sorry, accidents happen."

"Ya right!" She said, "Is there a reason why you are so mean to me, what did I ever do to you!" She said jokingly. "Help me out of here!"

He put out his right hand, and she grabbed it. But instead of getting out of the waiter, she pulled him in.

While Bones was laughing hysterically, Booth came up from underwater.

"Bones! I didn't know you could be so mean!"

"Sorry, accidents happen." She said mocking him form earlier.

They were staring at each other with such passion. They swam even closer together. Booth then slowly pulled her up against him, and kissed her gently. She even kissed back, he was so shocked.

Booth couldn't think of anything better, him and Bones kissing in the lake, and then they broke apart. They both smiled at each other. Booth didn't want her to say anything, so he dunked her head underwater, and then swam away.

"Booth, you are so mean!" She yelled as she followed him out of the water. He took off his shirt, so he was just in his swim trunks.

"Sorry Bones, I didn't want you to get mad at me for kissing you." He said jokingly.

"Now why would I do that," She said jokingly also. She started to take her clothes off to, exposing some of her sky blue bikini.

Booth knew he better leave before she got all her clothes off, or he would start ogling her.

She finally got all her clothes off, and turned around to see Booth do a front flip into the water. She then ran to the dock, and jumped in, splashing a bunch of water into his face.

"That's my girl," he said, "Trying to get back at me for throwing her in the lake!"

"I do my best!" She said.

Gosh, Booth thought to himself, she is so hot. He was so happy that they kissed, and it wasn't a problem. He just hoped he could do it again.

Bones knew he wanted to kiss her again, because she wanted to kiss him again too.

She swam closer to him, and just as their lips were about to meet again, she dunked him underwater.

When he came up from the water, Bones was laughing hysterically again. "Gosh Bones are you out to get me today," He said jokingly, "Lets call it even."

"Nah, I like pulling pranks on you!" Bones said adorably.

Booth went underwater, and threw her over his back, holding her like a potato sack.

"Booth! Put me down, I am going to fall! Please don't drop me!" Bones was yelling nervously.

He walked over to the picnic blanket, Bones still slinged over his shoulder, and laid her on the blanket. He was hunched over her. He leaned over her, kissing her passionately. She was once again kissing back, even more passionately then before. She sat up from the blanket, lips still attached to his, she then rolled on top of him. It was getting good, when Bone's phone rang.

"Shoot! Sorry, excuse me." She said placing playful kiss on his lips.

"Brennan." She said out of breath.

"Sweetie, its me, what's wrong, you sound like your out of breath?! O my gosh, sweetie, are you and Booth doing it?"

"Ange, NO!" Brennan said, "What did you call for?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, Philadelphia is so beautiful," she said smiling over to Booth, "I am having a great time, Booth's family is really nice, I am meeting the rest of his family tonight."

"Oh fun! Well, call me tomorrow, I'll let you go finish making out with Booth!" Angela said, giving Bones no time to correct her, Angela hung up.

Just when Bones hung up, Booth's phone rang. He hung up and said, "Bones, we have to go."

"Why, I am having fun." She said batting her eyelashes.

"The rest of my family got here early, and they moved the dinner reservation to an earlier time."

"Okay, just promise me you won't leave me alone with Jared, he was, as you call it- checking me out!" She said annoyed.

"I promise, Bones," He said resting his forehead on hers, "You trust me, right?"

"Of course." She said placing a kiss on his lips.

They got ready to go, slipping on a change of clothes, and then headed to the car.

"That was fun." Bones said as they were driving back to the house.

"Yeah, and a hilarious experience." Booth said laughing.

"Throwing me in the water was NOT funny," she said, "Me pulling you into the water was funny!"

They both laughed, and continued to talk, until they got back to the house.

**Chapter 11 **

They both walked into the house, still wet. Booth and Bones walked into the kitchen when they saw Judy.

"Hey Mom!" Booth said

"Hey sweetie, how are you two doing?" She asked a little more than curiously.

"I'm fine, the lake we went to was beautiful, I cant wait till Easter!" Bones said sweetly.

"Yeah, we are doing great. When is Rachel going to be here?" Booth asked about his sister.

"She is going to meet us at the restaurant tonight, and we will be leaving in an hour and a half, so you better be ready!" Judy said jokingly.

"Okay, are we going to take one car, or two?"

"Two, Jared and your father will be driving. Go get ready Seeley." Booth's mother said shoeing the two of them away.

"Gosh mom, were leaving!"

Bones and Booth walked up the stairs, laughing at a joke Booth said. Judy Booth could have ever seen her son happier. He finally found someone perfect for him. She knew they could go all the way.

Booth had slipped on a suit that he wore on a regular work day.

"Bones," Booth said staring at his ties, "Which tie do you like better?"

"Hmm," Bones said looking closely, "How about the green one with the cards on the bottom." She said.

"Nice choice, Bones!"

"Okay, now I have a question for you," she said playfully, going into the bathroom and coming out with jewelry, "Gold jewelry, or silver." She asked holding both up to her dress she pulled out of her suitcase.

Booth was pretending to think, really just thinking about how beautiful she would look in that emerald green dress.

"Booth?" Bones asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry Bones, I like the silver, it brings out your eyes, and by the way you have gorgeous eyes." He said giving her his charm smile.

"Well, thank you!" She said cutely, grabbing her dress, and walking into the bathroom.

She walked out a couple minutes, in the dress. Booth just started at her. Gosh, was she prettier than ever, he always found himself thinking that about her, but this time, he knew he could ever be more correct. The emerald green dress, contrasted great with her auburn hair, and he knew once the jewelry was on she would look even better than he could imagine.

"Booth," Bones said walking across the room towards him, "Can you please zip this?"

"Yes, I think I can manage." He said. As he tried to locate the zipper, he couldn't help but look at how tiny she was. Her waist was so small, and her back was boney, with her spine showing. He found the zipper, and zipped the dress up, upset that he had to cover up her great body. When he finished, he pulled her close into a backwards hug, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Ya know, Bones, you need to beef up!" Booth said nosily.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You are way to skinny; you have bones popping out everywhere. Not only in your back are you too skinny, but your ass too. When you sat on my lap, I felt like I was being poked." He said laughing.

"Gosh Booth, didn't know you were so sensitive about my weight. I am a regular sized person. And if you are so concerned, why are you always stealing my food when we go out to eat." She said turning around to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I do not!" He said hiding the truth.

"Do too! She said poking him

"Okay, maybe on occasion do I steal your food, but…." She stopped his talking by putting her finger on his lips and shushing him.

"I get it Booth. Can you please put on my necklace too?" She asked swaying her necklace in front of him.

"I think I can to do that also." He said turning her around. He clipped the necklace, and kissed her neck, breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo. She smelled so good. He thought he smelled perfume, but couldn't be positive, because Bones always smelled good.

"Booth!" She pulled him away, smiling. "I have to finish getting ready."

"Fine, call me if you need anything." He said with a smile spread across his face.

"Will, do." She said as she turned and walked into the bathroom.

A couple minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, eyes glued on his Bones. "Wow, you look….. WOW!!" He was speechless at how beautiful she looked.

"I never knew you were a man with not much to say." She said walking over to the bed to put on her heels. Booth was still staring at her.

"I…a….you….look…WOW!!" Was all Booth could spit out.

"Well, thank you!" She said evocatively.

"Are you ready to go my lady?" Booth asked

"Yes, I am!"

They walked down stairs, and saw that they were the only ones ready, so they plopped on the couch and watched some TV. Booth flipped the channels.

About ten minutes later, Jared and his mother walked into the room. Bones and Booth were sitting on the couch, leaning against each other. Once they saw them, they both got up, and Booth said," Hey are we ready to go?"

"We are leaving in a few minutes; you and Tempe will be riding with Jared, okay?" Judy said

Groaning, Booth then sat back down by his partner. Jared was staring at Bones again, and that really irritated Booth.

"You know, Tempe, your dress is so beautiful, I love it. It really looks great with your hair, and I love the jewelry you picked out!" Jared said overflowing her with complements.

"Well, thank you Jared, you look nice yourself. And complement Booth on the jewelry, he picked it out- which if I could say, he did a great job." Bones said jabbing Booth with her elbow.

Jared couldn't stand watching them flirt, so he left rolling his eyes.

"Let's go everyone!" Booths father said walking into the room with a suit on just like Booth and Jared.

**Chapter 12**

Driving to the restaurant was interesting, especially because it was Booth, Bones, and Jared in the car. Tommy, Lilly, Judy, and Chris were riding in the other car. Booth was excited not only because him and Bones were having a great time, but because he was going to see his sister Rachel soon, knowing she would love Bones.

"Booth," Bones said, "Where are we eating?"

"Some Italian place, it's really good!" Booth said rubbing his stomach. As the two were laughing, Jared noticed something weird.

"Tempe, why do you call my brother, Booth, and not Seeley?" Jared asked hoping to get an answer.

Booth quickly cut in, "Jared, you have many names, don't you? Just leave Bones alone." Booth was clearly irritated.

"Whatever." Jared said, feeling as if he was just dismissed.

They arrived at the restaurant a couple minutes later.

Booth helped Bones out of the car, and locked her arm in his. They both felt something, but couldn't explain it. They walked into the Italian restaurant named, "Little Italy," and it was beautiful.

Booth saw his brother Jared flashing him some dirty faces, but Booth didn't care, he was with the most beautiful woman ever and he was with his family- he couldn't have been happier.

Inside the restaurant was Booth's older sister, Rachel. Rachel gave her parents hugs, and then walked over to Booth to give him a hug, when she saw Bones.

"Wow, Seel, she's gorgeous!" Rachel said bubbling with enthusiasm.

"Thank you." Bones said meekly.

Booth gave Rachel a hug, and then said, "Rach, this is my girlfriend, and partner, Temperance Brennan." Booth once again introduced her with pride.

"Oh my gosh! You're the author, Dr. Temperance Brennan?!" Rachel was smiling.

"Yes." Bones said exchanging a smile with her.

"I absolutely love your books!! I cant wait for your next one to come out!!"

Just as Bones was about to respond, they were called, signifying their table was ready.

Booth was smiling, he expected Rachel and Bones to get along great- and he was right!

They sat down, and had a great dinner. They laughed, joked, and acted like a real family. Bones felt so welcomed, she felt as if they were her own family and that she was welcomed there.

Booth felt proud. Seeing Bones so happy with people she had just met made him feel as if he had accomplished something. He not only knew she was having a great time, but knew she had mutual feelings for him.

Dinner was over faster than they all would have liked. Jared was on the other end of the table, so they didn't have any problems. They drove home, and Bones was tired. On the way back, she fell asleep on Booth, her head on his chest. Booth knew she had a great time.

When they got back to the house, Judy, Rachel, Lilly, and Bones made dessert for everyone, despite Bones being tired. She didn't care that she was tired, she wanted to do as much as she could while in Philly.

The ladies walked out with cappuccinos, ice cream, and pie.

"Hey Seeley," Bones called, remembering to use his first name, "Cherry pie, right?"

"You got it!" Booth said grinning.

Bones walked over to Booth with his cherry pie, and she was holding a cappuccino.

The whole family sat around telling funny stories. And one great story Bones had was of Booth.

"So Booth and I were walking out of the diner we always go to, and Booth's phone rang, and it was work." Everyone seemed intrigued at this point. "We started walking to our car, while Booth was trying to hear his boss on the phone. There was an ice cream truck on the same street, with music playing really loud. Booth couldn't hear his boss, so we asked the ice cream guy to turn off the music because we didn't see any kids. Booth was already pissed by then, he then pulled his gun out and shot the clown at the top of the truck, where the music played from!"

Everyone was laughing, even Booth!

"Well I have a funny story about Bones!" Booth said trying to reclaim himself.

"Oh really?" Bones said playfully.

"Well, Bones and I have to go to this stupid couples counseling thing, because the FBI wants to make sure we can get along. Anyways, our therapist is like 22, and looks like a 12 year old." Booth was smiling, and everyone was too. "His name is Sweets, so Bones and I are always giving him a hard, because he is so easy to make fun of."

Bones then cut him off, "I don't give him a hard time, that's you, you're the one who says he still plays with action figures!"

"Bones I am talking!" Booth said cutely, pointing at himself! "Like I was saying, Sweets said we talk about work too much, so he had us go on a double date with him and his girlfriend. We went to some weird pottery place. I was making a horse, and Bones was making a pot. So Sweets and his girlfriend got into some stupid fight, and then I showed Bones my horse, because I had just finished it. Then I threw clay at her shirt, and she threw clay at me but missed. I threw some back and messed up her pot, and got it all over her pants." Booth smiled, feeling like he did reclaim his dignity.

"Don't forget, I hit you in the face the second time I threw the clay!" Bones quickly said.

At this point everyone was laughing at how they could bash each other so easily and then be nice to each other.

Soon, the stories grew dull, and Bones was asleep on Booth. He carried her up to their room, everyone telling him good night. He lay her on the bead admiring her beauty, realizing she was still in her dress. He laid a kiss on her lips, and tucked a piece of hair behind her face. He smiled and walked into the bathroom.

By the time he was out of the bathroom, she had changed into her pajamas, and was sound asleep again.

**Chapter 13**

They once again woke to the sound of chirping birds and were, once again, in each others arms. This time, they just stared at each other and smiled.

Bones giggled flirtatiously, "Good Morning Seeley!"

"Morning Bones!" Booth said kissing her forehead. "Happy Easter!"

"Oh yeah, it's Easter."

"We are going to the lake again today!"

"I love the lake." Bones said smiling.

"Me too!"

Just as they were about to kiss, there was a knock on the door, and Booth assumed it was Jared.

"Who is it?" Booth yelled.

"Hey Tempe, Seeley, breakfast is ready!" Jared said not caring about coming in.

"Okay, we will be down in a couple minutes." Booth said curious about Jared.

"What is it?" Bones asked Booth

"I wonder if Jared finally understands to no longer flirt with you."

"I hope so!" Bones said slipping out of Booths arms, and into her hoodie. "Lets go, I am hungry!"

"Me too!" Booth said jumping out of bed.

"You always are!" Bones giggled.

They walked downstairs and saw that Booth's sister came over for breakfast.

Bones enjoyed the family breakfast just like everything else she had done with Booth's family. The morning was going by fast, and the kids wanted to go Easter egg hunting. Earlier that morning, Booth's dad, Chris, hid the eggs at the lake.

At 10, Judy told everyone to start getting ready.

Booth and Bones were back upstairs again. Booth put on a dress shirt, and some nice shorts.

Booth was wondering what Bones was going to wear, and he couldn't wait to see.

Bones walked out of the bathroom, in a simple dress. It was a tank top dress, and it was white and sky blue. It was a lose material, flowing when she walked. She was also wearing some white and sky blue sandals. Her outfit brought out the intensity of her eyes. They were so bold, so ocean like. He loved it.

Bones noticed his staring and said, "Like it?"

"What's not to like?!" Booth said charmingly.

At the lake, the weather was great. Each family was doing their own thing, and Booth and Bones decided they'd take a walk around the lake.

"Booth," Bones said innocently.

"Ya, Bones."

"This trip really has been great, and you are not only the luckiest man in the world, but the nicest." What she said, she meant, he was lucky to have a family like his, and the nicest man she has ever known. He was always there, and she knew he would always be.

"Bones, you can come to see my family anytime, they love you, we all love you!" Booth let all the words flow right through his lips.

Bones and Booth intertwined fingers, walking peacefully.

The rest of the family was great, even better than Bones expected. They had lunch, the egg hunt, and games. She had never felt so happy. She tried to forget that her and Booth were leaving tomorrow.

As it got darker, Booth's family started to leave family by family. They were all hugging him and Bones goodbye, and telling her to come back- she even signed a few books. Booth's parents left early, so Bones and Booth were soon the only ones there.

Everyone was gone, just the lake, the starry sky, and the two of them.

They laid out a blanket, and lay down. Starring at the stars.

"Wow, its such a beautiful night." Booth said looking at Bones.

"Ya, I love it here, your a lucky person."

Booth sat up, leaning over her. "Bones you are lucky."

"How?"

"You have friends, your new family, science, and people who love you." Booth was staring straight into Bones's eyes.

"Ya, I guess.." Bones still sounded down.

"Bones I know your parents and brother left you, but your dad and brother came back; and I know that they won't leave you again- I know I will never leave you, no matter what."

Bones began to sit up, and Booth met her lips just at that moment. She moved up, wrapping her arms around his neck, while he deepened the kiss. They eventually had to get a breath. Knowing words were not needed, the both smiled at eachother, and kissed again.

**Chapter 14**

"You ready Bones?" Booth called into their room.

"Yes, just let me put this away!" Bones said scurrying around the room.

"Good, our plane leaves in 3 hours, and we have to get there early."

"Okay, I'm done."

Booth walked across the room and before grabbing her suitcase, gave her a kiss.

Bones smiled saying, "Okay...Now I am ready to go!"

"I thought so." Booth shot back a smile.

As Bones followed behind Booth, she took a look at the room, hoping she would see it again.

They said goodbye to Booth's family at the house.

"Bye Tempe!" Jared said.

"Bye Jared." Bones said sweetly, pecking a kiss on his cheeck, making him smile.

"Bye Judy, bye Chris; thank you so much for having me, I had a great time!" Bones said

"Oh sweetie you are welcome here anytime you want. Thank you for coming. We love you!" Judy gave Bones a hug.

"Thanks for comin darlin' come back soon." Chris gave Bones a peck on the cheeck, and a hug.

Booth had already said goodbye, and was in the car; so Bones said goodbye to Rachel and some others, and left. Bones was greatful for everything, and had a great time.

"Hey." Booth said as she climbed into the SUV.

"Heyy."

"So I was thinking, ya want to come back this summer? They have great water skiing at the other side of the lake! And we could go downtown, and even go to a museum, and we could go back to the lake, and I could pull another prank on you, and..." Booth was gabbering, and Bones stopped it by kissing him.

Smiling, they both broke away from the kiss.

"Of course I will come!" Bones said.

"YES!! Lets go home now though!" Booth said as he pulled out of his old driveway.

THE END!!

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...ITS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO PLEASE R&R!! 33


End file.
